U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,318 concerns an apparatus for dynamometer testing of motor vehicles, wherein load absorbing means in the form of a hydrostatic pump assembly has an input shaft for engagement with a drive shaft of a vehicle to be tested. Sensor means are arranged so as to allow measuring the torque from the vehicle drive shaft.
Typically, in a vehicle having two-wheel drive, each drive shaft is connected to an individual apparatus of this kind, whereby a total effective torque from the vehicle can be accurately measured.
The apparatus according to the background art is reliable and accurately measures torque in a steady load situation.
Recently there have been demands for testing appliances that can provide more information about the engine or the associated structure to be tested.